


A Long Ride

by Moonsault



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Kevin and Sami have FINALLY gotten on the same page about being into each other! Which is, of course, when they get grabbed as a substitute Ride Along.  Now they're facing three hours on the road while on camera the whole time...





	A Long Ride

Sami hadn’t wanted to be a tag team wrestler again. Or so he’d said. And then when they found themselves on Raw as a tag team, he’d told himself well, it wouldn’t really be any different. They’d tagged together on Smackdown, after all.

But then he made the first pin as a tag team, their first win as a _team,_ and he looked up and saw Kevin at the ringpost, his eyes shining, and he knew two things: 

First, that it _was_ different, that being a team instead of two singles wrestlers made everything different.

Second, that he’d wanted to be in a tag team with Kevin for years now, wanted it with a fierce and hopeless longing. To have the same goals, the same dreams, the same desire--

Wait, there was a third thing he suddenly knew with all his heart as he watched Kevin hurl himself into the ring and come toward him: he wanted Kevin’s hands on him more than he’d wanted anything else in his life.

Kevin crashed into him, shouting with victorious delight, and it was like two magnets coming together in just the right way, with just the right _click,_ and suddenly he just couldn’t keep his hands _off_ Kevin. God, the feeling of his shoulders beneath Sami’s hands, the warmth of him, the smell of his sweat--Sami wrapped himself around Kevin and just _clung_. Kevin made a hoarse noise and tucked his head into Sami’s neck, and Sami could feel his fucking _tongue_ lapping at his skin, holy shit. He let his hands slide down Kevin’s back, feeling the shudders wracking him, and without thinking he leaned in and whispered in Kevin’s ear as the crowd screamed, screamed for _them:_ “God, Kev, I want you so much.”

Any other time, he would have immediately panicked at hearing his own voice say it out loud. But not now, not when they were finally together and they’d _won,_ and so he wasn’t surprised, only thrilled, when Kevin drew back and let Sami see his eyes gone dazed with lust, the flush on his face. “Me too,” he said, sounded almost drunk with victory and desire and happiness. “Oh Sami, please.”

“Right,” Sami said, managing to tug him to his feet. They wavered, awash in applause--and when had the audience started loving them? It felt so good, it felt so right, not just to have them cheering for him but also for Kevin, for beautiful dangerous bright Kevin who he was going to kiss right on the fucking smartass mouth in a few minutes, just as soon as he got them out of this fucking ring and to a safe place in the back.

They staggered up the ramp, Sami’s hands fisted in Kevin’s shirt, tugging him close every time it looked like he might go out of reach. “I’m not--I’m not going anywhere,” Kevin stammered halfway up the ramp, but his own hands were reaching out to gather Sami close again.

Sami felt like there was a terrible risk that they might just stumble into kissing right there on the ramp. “You’re never going anywhere without me again,” he said, shaking Kevin. “You’re my partner. You’re mine.”

Kevin’s eyes went wide and dark, staring at him. “Oh my God,” Kevin said in a quavering voice, “I can’t--we have to get backstage. Now.”

The locker room was empty by the time they got there, everyone had cleared out during the main event. They stood in the middle of the room, breathing heavily and looking at each other. “Fuck,” Kevin said, sounding a bit wild, “I can’t wait the three hours until we get to our hotel, I can’t--”

“We’ve waited fifteen years, what’s three more hours?” Sami said, though the drive to the next town stretched out like another decade in front of him, and he needed Kevin’s mouth on him _right now._

“ _Three hours,_ ” Kevin wailed. “It’s got to be now, it’s got to be here-- _You’ll change your mind in three hours--_ ” 

He broke off and covered his mouth with his hands as though horrified at his own words, and his eyes looked so lost and panicky that Sami surged forward without thinking and grabbed his shoulders. “I’m never fucking changing my mind, Kev,” he said. “I don’t care if I have you in a bed or up against a wall right this minute, I’m going to make you feel better than you ever have in your life.”

He wrapped his fingers around Kevin’s and pulled Kevin’s hands away from his mouth, then leaned in and started kissing him as if he had any clue at all what he was doing, just quick breathless touches at first that deepened and slowed and become something absolutely amazing. Kevin groaned and wrapped his arms around him and muttered something into Sami’s mouth that sounded like “You already have,” and Sami could feel how hard he was, could feel his heartbeat fast and strong between them, like it was one heartbeat. _We’re really going to do this,_ he thought, utterly astonished. _I’m going to reach right down and get Kevin off right here in the fucking locker room._

“Please,” whispered Kevin as if he could read Sami’s mind, and Sami let his hand slide down Kevin’s side, to his hip, and then--

The locker room door burst open and they sprang apart in a panic. The back of Sami’s knees came up against a bench and he wobbled, arms waving wildly, until he finally sat down hard on the bench, breathing heavily and trying not to look at Kevin.

“Thank God you two are still here,” said Bob--one of the guys in charge of filming, Sami would have tried to learn his last name once but lately he couldn’t be bothered. “Look, Nia and Ember were supposed to do a Ride Along, but Ember’s come down with the flu and she’s throwing up every ten minutes, it’s impossible. But the crew’s all here and we need _someone,_ so we called Steph and she said to grab you two.”

“Uh,” Kevin said. He caught Sami’s eye and Sami could see the panicked thoughts going through his head as clearly as if he’d yelled them out loud: _We just got these jobs back, we can’t afford to piss Steph off._

“Sure,” Sami said, trying to ignore the agonizing need to touch Kevin, to kiss him, to-- “I guess we can do it.”

* * *

Kevin started the car and for a moment they both just sat there, staring at the unblinking little camera on the dashboard. “Well,” Kevin said, “Let’s go.”

Sami cleared his throat as the parking garage slid by. _None of that just sitting and yawning bull you pulled last time, either,_ Bob had said. _Be quirky. Be interesting._ “So,” he said. “Quirky.”

“You can do quirky,” said Kevin. His voice was tight and uncomfortable. He’d said “Please” and Sami’s hand had slid down and Kevin’s breath had caught--

“Right,” said Sami. “I can do quirky.”

Outside the garage there were a few stubborn fans still remaining. They smiled and waved, and Sami smiled and waved back without thinking. Then silence fell, broken only by the GPS’s calm voice directing them toward the freeway.

“I know you hate using GPS,” Kevin finally said, in the tone of _Here’s something you can be eccentric about._

“It would be better if we drove without it,” Sami said almost mechanically. “Human beings aren’t supposed to be bossed around by AIs.”

“In a quarter mile, turn left onto Congress Street,” the GPS said as if on cue. Yes, that would be a good Ride Along moment.

“So what, I should turn right just to spite it?” Kevin was almost smiling. “That would show it.”

“I like it when you smile,” Sami said without thinking, and Kevin’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. Sami watched the tattoos flex and thought about how it would feel to kiss them. “It’s a really beautiful smile.”

Kevin made a little, agonized sound and yanked at the steering wheel, turning right. The GPS politely tried to correct him. “God damn it,” Kevin muttered. His mouth turned down into a scowl for a moment, then tilted back upward when he glanced at Sami, as if he couldn’t help it.

“You definitely shouldn’t smile like that in the ring,” Sami said. “You’ll get people throwing their underwear at you.”

“ _What?_ Gross,” Kevin said. “It’s not--it’s not that kind of smile.”

“It’s definitely that kind of smile,” Sami said.

Kevin bit his lip, and Sami could see him struggling not to ask if his smile made Sami want to throw his underwear at him. Sami wanted to put his hand on his thigh so much. He tried to remember if it would be out of camera range or not. He hadn’t paid attention to important things like that when he’d watched other Ride Alongs.

“Winning makes me want to smile,” Kevin said.

“We won tonight.”

“We did.”

“Winning is great,” Sami said.

It was the most banal conversation ever, the editing crew would almost certainly trim it, but Sami could hear the whole conversation going on underneath it: _We won and you kissed me, you said you wanted me to do more, we won and I’m so glad you’re my partner, so glad so glad._

“I love winning,” Kevin said, face turning rather pink. “I _love_... winning,” he repeated, his voice catching as though he were saying something intensely personal and private, something deeply from the heart.

“God, I love winning too,” Sami said, staring at him, at his kissable snub nose and the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes. “I love winning so much.”

Kevin took a couple of deep breaths and made a little nervous humming sound. “Turn on the radio,” he said, “We can argue about music or something.”

And they did manage to distract themselves with a spirited argument about the Beatles versus the Rolling Stones which eventually led to Kevin bellowing the chorus to “Let’s Spend the Night Together” as Sami tried to drown him out with “I Wanna Hold Your Hand,” though when they managed to simultaneously sing “Now I need you more than ever” and “When I touch you I feel happy inside” they both faltered and fell silent again, clearing their throats and staring out the windows away from each other.

“This is fucking torture,” Kevin muttered. “Let’s stop and get coffee or something.” 

“Everything okay?” Bob asked as the car with the exterior camera crew pulled up behind them at the next Chipotle. “We almost lost you earlier when you took that wrong turn.”

“It was the stupid GPS,” said Kevin. Sami bit his lip and went inside to order a burrito bowl: tofu, pinto beans, brown rice, veggies, and roasted-corn salsa with extra guac.

“I’m not hungry,” Kevin muttered as Sami came back to the car with his food. “I’m just thirsty. I’m really thirsty.”

“I could have gotten extra water--oh,” Sami said, breaking off as Kevin gave him an agonized look. “I’m, uh. I’m thirsty too.” 

He grabbed his drink to illustrate, sticking the straw in his mouth and sucking loudly, and Kevin groaned as they pulled back onto the highway, the camera crew right behind them. 

“Don’t worry,” Sami said, feeling a sudden stab of mischief. “You can have all you want when we get to the hotel.”

“Two hours from now,” Kevin said as if he were saying _a thousand years from now._

“It’ll be worth the wait?” Sami said, struggling not to laugh.

“It’s been such a long wait,” Kevin said in a low voice, and Sami felt like he might just pass out with how much he wanted to hear Kevin saying things like that right in his ear, his body up against him, his hands on him. Two more hours. He couldn’t stand it. He just--

“Speaking of waiting,” Sami said, keeping his voice light as he forked up a bit of tofu and bean, “I’ve been meaning to ask your opinion on a friend’s love life. No names,” he added quickly with a meaningful glance at the camera and thus the people watching in the future, “but you know them both.”

“I’m not really the person anyone should be asking for romantic advice,” Kevin said, looking out the window, but Sami forged ahead.

“See, this guy I know, he’s had a crush on someone for a long time now, and lately he’s gotten a hint that maybe they like him? I mean, _like_ -like him? And he’s really excited but also kind of… uncertain, I guess. But really excited. And he doesn’t know what to do.”

“How long?” Kevin said. There was a mournful undertone to his voice. “How long a crush?”

“I dunno, maybe… maybe fifteen years or so?”

Kevin’s hands tightened on the steering wheel and Sami made himself busy eating. “Fifteen--why didn’t he _say anything?_ ”

“Well, he’s… he’s kind of awkward, and he didn’t want to risk messing up a good friendship, and then sometimes the friendship wasn’t so good, but he still had those feelings, and it was kind of scary. Or-- or so he told me,” Sami finished a little weakly. “Anyway, the other person never said anything either! I mean, maybe the other person didn’t realize they felt anything before, you know? He isn’t sure. Maybe they just recently--”

“--I bet they felt that way a long, long time,” Kevin said. The road slipped by them. “A long time.”

Sami laughed just a little, thinking about how weird that would sound on the show. “How could you know that? You don’t even know who--”

“--because it would be the most stupid thing that way,” Kevin said flatly. “It would be the biggest waste that way, both of them feeling so much and never saying anything. It would be fucking typical.”

Sami stirred at his burrito bowl aimlessly, blinking. He wasn’t going to fucking _cry_ on a Ride Along. “So you think it’s too late for my friend? That maybe he shouldn’t even bother telling this person that he really, really, uh.” He swallowed hard. “That he loves them and hopes that maybe they can make up for lost time?”

“I don’t think it’s too late,” Kevin said. “I think you should tell your friend that it’s probably worth the risk. He should have some hope.” He glanced over at Sami and he was almost smiling again, a smile that made Sami want to throw his heart right at him. “Tell him to go for it.”

“Ah. I guess I will,” Sami said. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, man,” Kevin said. He sniffed hard and rubbed his nose.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” Sami said. He speared a cube of tofu and put it in his own mouth, then stabbed another one and held it out toward Kevin.

“You know I hate that stuff,” Kevin said with a grin that was a little wavering, but real.

“Come on, take a chance,” Sami said, coaxing. “Be brave. Open up, Kev. Open up.”

He saw Kevin’s hands twitch on the wheel again, and then Kevin glanced sideways at him and opened his mouth wide.

“That’s good,” Sami said. He put the fork into Kevin’s mouth and Kevin closed his lips around it. Sami let it stay there for a moment, then slowly retrieved it, watching it slide out from between Kevin’s lips as if it were the most amazing thing he’d ever seen. Kevin’s mouth certainly was. “Delicious, isn’t it?” Without thinking, he stuck the fork in his own mouth with a sigh as if he could catch just a taste of Kevin there.

“Son of a--” Without warning, Kevin suddenly lashed out and slapped the camera off the dashboard. It skittered to the floor, the light going out. “Oops!” Kevin yelled, and took a hard right onto a side road, accelerating. “Hey, better watch out for that other--”

“--other camera, right,” Sami said, turning so that his elbow caught it and sent it clattering down. “Oh no, oh _gosh,_ I’m so clumsy, now both of the cameras are off.”

“Uh-huh,” Kevin said. He took another quick right onto a side street, then an abrupt left into a parking lot, silent and empty at midnight. “I think we’re lost,” he said as the car careened behind a building. The GPS was trying to give them advice; Sami silenced it. “Have we lost the camera crew?”

Sami looked behind them as Kevin went around a few more turns at an exhilarating pace. “I don’t see them,” he said. His phone started buzzing. “Oh no, I think we’re about to be out of cell phone range too,” he added, turning it off without even checking to see who it was.

“Oh my God,” said Kevin, breathless and almost laughing.

“Oh my God, find someplace to pull over _right now,_ ” Sami said.

There was an abandoned lot, and Kevin pulled into the most hidden corner of it. Sami had his hands on him before the engine even died, he was practically crawling into his lap, the wheel digging into his back, he didn’t care. He ground against Kevin and Kevin fumbled with the seat until it crashed backwards, sending the two of them jolting down together. Sami grabbed Kevin’s shoulders and kissed him, feeling Kevin’s hands on his ass, pulling him closer, making the most amazing friction.

“Too good,” Kevin panted. “Holy shit, I can’t-- Oh my God, _Sami._ I couldn’t wait two more hours, I couldn’t wait two more _minutes._ ”

Sami squirmed on top of him, trying to get his hands into Kevin’s pants, shaking and clumsy with desire. They must look so dumb, part of his mind taunted him, two big dudes groping at each other in a car like awkward horny teenagers. But then he finally got his hand wrapped around Kevin’s cock, and Kevin made the most _astonishing_ noise, and Sami didn’t care what they looked like at all, he just knew he was finally getting what he wanted, he was finally getting what he deserved, this was what he’d been trying to get his hands on all these years, not some dumb title. This.

“Oh my God, Sami, slow _down_ ,” Kevin stammered, “I don’t want to-- I want to-- _Jesus_ , yes, just like that.” 

Sami had often wondered whether Kevin would be silent during sex, or if he’d talk dirty, or what. He’d imagined a lot of possibilities, but never once had he imagined that Kevin would get fucking _poetic,_ that he’d talk about Sami’s hands and hair and eyes and voice, babbling wildly about sunlight and music, radiance and melody, staring at Sami with wild eyes as if he couldn’t believe he was really there. He was close, Sami could tell from the trembling all through his body, from the glassy look in his eyes. 

“Oh Sami, you’re my-- You’re my--” Kevin cut off his own voice, biting his lip, thrusting up into Sami’s grip desperately.

“I’m your what?” Sami asked with honest curiosity, but then Kevin groaned and closed his eyes and he really _had_ to know. “Kevin,” he said, pitching his voice lower, with that little edge to it that he didn’t usually use with Kevin any more. “I’m your what? Tell me.”

He was expecting “partner,” he was kind of hoping for “love,” but he wasn’t at all ready for Kevin to blurt out “--angel, my angel, my _angel_ ” and come hard in Sami’s grip on the last rapturous gasp of it.

Sami was still blinking at him, still feeling the impossible, delightful shudders of Kevin’s orgasm beneath his touch (he had done that? Really?) when Kevin’s eyes snapped open and he grabbed Sami and wrestled him into the back seat with a great deal of banging and slamming around. “My turn,” he panted, pulling at Sami’s sweatpants with clumsy urgency.

Sami had a brief moment of being oddly touched that Kevin would define this as _his turn,_ as if it were more important to give Sami pleasure than to get it himself, but then with no warning Kevin had him in his mouth and was making greedy eager noises that were about the most arousing thing Sami had ever heard in his life, and Sami was no longer capable of thinking anything at all except _holy shit, Kevin’s mouth._ He felt his body arching, arms flailing around as if in a desperate attempt to grasp some kind of self-control, but it was no good at all. He heard himself make a little gaspy wailing sound and then there was nothing but bliss and Kevin’s deeply satisfied noises as he finished sucking him off like he’d thought of nothing else for the last fifteen years.

He lay there in the back seat of the rental car for a moment, staring up at the ceiling and realizing that now he might think of nothing else for the next fifteen years. Kevin had slipped partway into the footspace and was kneeling there, resting his head on Sami’s thigh. There was silence for a few beats, and then Sami heard Kevin say “Ah” with a sort of blank surprise. “Ah,” he said again, and then Sami heard him almost laugh in the darkness. “Did I… did I just do that? I just did that.”

“I’ll return the favor once we get to the hotel,” Sami said.

There was a long pause. “Holy shit,” Kevin said in a small, awed voice, as if it had never crossed his mind that this was a possibility.

“Can you wait two more hours?”

“I’ll manage.”

“But for now we have to--”

Sami started to sit up, but Kevin made a small noise and pressed his hands against Sami’s hips. “Can we--” He stopped and Sami felt his breath against the bare skin of his thigh. “Can we just stay here for a minute? Just a minute. I just want to…” He swallowed. “I want to fix this in my memory.”

Sami rested a hand on Kevin’s head. “Yeah,” he said.

So they stayed like that for a minute or two more. Sami listened to Kevin breathing and moved his fingers through Kevin’s hair. He heard Kevin sniff a couple of times and then felt him press a kiss against his thigh. His lips were trembling.

Then Kevin heaved himself up, complaining loudly of the pins and needles in his legs, grabbing tissues and cleaning himself up with a grimace. They got back on the road. They got the cameras working again. They even apologized to Bob once they “got a signal back.” Everything was exactly the same as it was.

Except that Kevin couldn’t seem to stop smiling and Sami kept singing “Till There was You” under his breath until Kevin eventually joined in, yelling out the final verse as if it were a heavy metal song. “There was love all around and I never heard it singing!” he bellowed, doing dramatic head-banging motions. “No I never heard it at all, TILL THERE WAS YOU!”

“This is is going to be the dumbest Ride Along ever,” Sami laughed.

“You mean the _most kick-ass,”_ Kevin corrected him as they finally pulled into the hotel, where they apologized again to a scowling Bob.

“Thank you!” Sami warbled at him, clasping his hands together in apologetic gratitude. “We’re so sorry for messing up your Ride Along, but _thank you,_ it was the _best_ and I enjoyed it _so much_ and I just want everyone to know that I’m very very _very_ happy and it’s been such a _lovely_ night and--”

The last image on the Ride Along is of Kevin grabbing Sami by the collar and hauling him through the hotel doors as Sami throws his arms around him, laughing with joy.


End file.
